Armageddon of Time
Armageddon of Time is the eighth episode of Ben 10: Negative Rising. Plot A figure steps on a small pebble, crushing it. (Eon): War... War never changes. Since the dawn of time, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything, from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. There is a flash of light behind Eon, as he pulls out his plasma sword. (Xarlek): I am not here to fight you, Eon. I am here to make a deal with you. A deal that will ensure your victory of the Time War that has ravaged your planet. (Eon): I'm listening.. (Xarlek, smirking): I knew you'd come around eventually. Xarlek reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small vial, containing a purple liquid. (Xarlek): This is a special serum that will..boost, your chronokinetic abilities. (Eon): And how do I know you won't trick me like your father? (Xarlek): Because, he protects the innocent, he makes it his job to defeat people like us. I'm the polar opposite of him. (Eon): I see. Eon snatches the vial from Xarlek, and opens a panel on his gauntlet. (Eon): What's the catch, huh? (Xarlek): I need you to do me a favor. Get rid of Ben Tennyson. (Eon): Taking into account the multiple times I've been nearly destroyed by several versions of him in the past? I think I'll pass. My essence is already thin. (Xarlek): Fine, and I guess you won't get stronger either. (Eon): Wait. I'll do it, okay? Xarlek smirks. (Xarlek): Excellent. Pleasure doing business with you, Eon. Xarlek disappears in a flash of light, leaving Eon alone, as he looks at the vial. (Eon): I can escape imprisonment, I can be free. Eon pours the serum into a small container in his gauntlet. (Eon): I'm coming for you, Ben. Eon is surrounded by purple energy that forms around him like an aura. Ben is at Burger Shack, standing in a line. (Ben): I said without ''chili fries! And where's my burger? (Employee): Too bad, bub. I remember you coming over here once and sayin that ya wanted just chili fries from here on out. (Ben): I was 15 then! (Employee): Doesn't matter. Ya get what ya get. Now move it. ''The employee hands Ben a bag of chili fries. (Employee): Next! (Ben, muttering): Mhmph. Ben walks to a table and sits down. (Ben): These aren't even warm! Ben walks over to a trash can and throws the bag away. (Ben): I knew I should have gone to Mr. Smoothy's.. Ben starts to walk across the street, but out of nowhere, one of Eon's Soldiers appears and tackles him. (Ben): What the heck? Ben attempts to reach for the Omnitrix, but his hand is pulled away. (Ben): Not this time, huh.. Ben struggles for a minute, but is finally able to pull off the Soldier's helmet, revealing Ben's face, but with silver eyes. (Evil Ben): Surprised? (Ben): Nope. Ben kicks the Evil Ben in the gut. (Evil Ben, pulling out an energy sword): You..are so dead. (Ben): I doubt it. Ben transforms into Diamondhead and creates a blade out of his right hand. (Diamondhead): Now let's reconsider what you just said. The two clash blades, ultimately resulting in Diamondhead cutting into Evil Ben's armor. Instead of pushing the blade inward, and finishing him off, Ben reverts the blade back to a hand, and reverts back to his human form. Ben then helps the Evil Ben up. (Evil Ben): You were so close to killing me. Why didn't you? (Ben): Because, I know that if I murder, it'll only lead to pain and suffering down the road. That's why you're still alive. I'm not like Eon. (Evil Ben): Thank you. I owe you my life. Several holes in time open, and multiple of Eon's Soldiers jump out, surrounding the two Bens. (Ben): You got anything that can help us? (Evil Ben): My Omnitrix..but it's disabled, Eon didn't want to take any chances. (Ben): Perfect. Just perfect. The Soldiers advance. (Ben): I have an idea. Omnitrix. Code 10. 0-0-0-Activate. Disable Override, Ben Tennyson. (Evil Ben's Omnitrix): Override accepted. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. (Ben): Now, transform into something good. Ben scrolls through his playlist and transforms into Buzzskull. (Soldier #1): ATTACK! The Soldier charges at Buzzskull, and grabs his arm. The Soldier attaches a small circular device on Buzzskull's shoulder, and he falls to the ground. (Buzzskull): Eraagh! Ben! Got..anything? Evil Ben also looks through his, and transforms into Ditto. (Ditto): How about this? One of the Soldiers swings his energy sword at him, but Ditto dodges, and then multiplies twice. Buzzskull gets to his feet, and uppercuts his attacker. (Buzzskull): Good. Now keep fighting! Ditto #1 engages in hand-to-hand combat with one of the Soldiers, while Ditto #2 and #3 deal with the same Soldier, who stumbles back. (Ditto #2): I don't know how long we'll be able to keep this up for! (Ditto #3): Yeah! (Ditto #2): Of course you'd agree, you're me! (Ditto #1): Alright men..err..Dittos. Regroup. The Dittos merge into one, then Ditto separates into 7 Dittos. (Ditto #1): NOW, WE STRIKE. THIS..IS..BELLWOOD! The Dittos all let out a battle cry, and charge into the Soldiers, knocking them into the holes in time, which all collapse. (Buzzskull, timing out): Show-off. Ugh. Why can't I be alone for once? Huh, universe? Just ONCE?! There's a purple flash of light behind Ben, and an energy blade comes for him, but Ben dodges it, and turns around to face his attacker. (Eon): Time will not allow that, Ben. You're never alone, danger always lurks in every corner. Eon's left hand instantly morphs into something resembling a Needler from Halo, which automatically begins glowing with light. (Ben): Woah. Getting fancy with the tech, huh, E-yawn? Well two can play at this game! Hmm..how's about a little Upgrade? Ben slams the Omnitrix. (First-Aid): Soo not Upgrade. Eon cackles, and begins firing at First-Aid. (Eon): I could get used to this! No wonder the Covenant infantry is always having so much fun! In fact.. A purple translucent light encases Eon's energy sword, transforming it into something resembling the Halo Energy Sword. (First-Aid): Plan B. He hits the Omnitrix symbol and transforms. (Clockwork): Time to send you back to where you came! Clockwork fires a time ray at Eon, who deflects it with his sword. (Clockwork): Seriously? (Eon): Oh, Ben. Everything IS awesome! For me, that is. Eon walks towards Clockwork and jabs his chest with the energy sword. (Clockwork, in pain): You're..killing..me.. (Eon): That's the idea. Eon pulls the sword out of Clockwork's chest, as Clockwork falls to the ground. Eon charges his Needler-like-weapon. (Clockwork): Can't..even..time out.. Eon aims at Clockwork's head, but suddenly, Paradox appears and quickly vanishes, and he and Ben are gone. (Eon): Time Walker! This isn't over yet! Paradox reappears, holding Clockwork in his arms. (Professor Paradox): Omnitrix, emergency access. Key word is time. The Omnitrix times out, as Ben regains consciousness. (Professor Paradox): You are wounded. You'll need medical attention, Ben. (Ben): But Paradox, Eon is still out there! He could be murdering innocent people! Uh..endangering the timeline! (Professor Paradox): I know, Ben. I know. Listen to me. Did Eon do anything..strange during your encounter with him? (Ben, coughing): He upgraded his armor and weapons, he was too strong, Paradox. (Professor Paradox): The Chroninus Serum. (Ben): The..who with the what now? (Professor Paradox): It was an old project of mine. It seems Xavier stole it from my laboratory at Los Soledad. This is indeed bad. (Ben): Then..use your..Chrono..whatjamacallit and go back in tine to stop him! It's simple, Paradox. (Professor Paradox): Indeed. However, the consequences could be severe. (Ben): Who cares about the consequences?! Just DO IT, PARADOX. Imagine all the lives you could save, all the people you could help. Just a thought, and you could wipe out this threat. (Professor Paradox): BEN STOP. You're sounding like Vilgax, or Eon, even! Get a hold of yourself, do you realize what you're doing? (Ben): I'm deciding how I think this should end. My way. (Professor Paradox): Then I'm afraid you must be considered a threat now, Ben. (Ben): Don't try it. (Professor Paradox): I loved you Ben..I loved you like a son, my pure son. But I guess that was all a lie. Paradox pulls up his sleeve, revealing that the Chrono-navigator has become more versatile, taking on the form of a golden ring, with a blue gem in the center. Paradox stares at Ben for a few moments, as if he was reflecting on life. (Ben): Goodbye, old man. Ben transforms into Four Arms and charges at Paradox, who dodges, and kicks Ben to the ground. (Professor Paradox): Do not resist, Ben. This is for your own good. A blue light comes out of the Chrono-navigator, surrounding Ben, imprisoning him. Ben times out, and soon faints. (Professor Paradox): My worst fears..are becoming reality. 5 minutes later, Ben wakes up, in a containment cell. (Ben): Let me go! Paradox appears. (Professor Paradox): You say you are the Ben of this dimension, correct? (Ben, smirking): How gullible are you, Paradox? Paradox looks on Ben's shoulder, and notices the device planted on him by one of the Soldiers before is glowing. (Professor Paradox): Not as gullible as you think. Paradox aims the Chrono-navigator at the device, and blasts it. (Ben, in pain): I HATE YOU! There's a mini-explosion, and another Ben is kneeling on the ground, next to the original. (Other Ben): Remember me, Paradox? The boy you left to die, all alone in the Null Void? (Professor Paradox): You caused your imprisonment, Benjamin. If I recall, you destroyed most of New Vale, correct? (Other Ben): Clever. Very clever, but this time, I shall not fail i- He gets trapped in an energy sphere. (Professor Paradox): In getting yourself trapped? Hmm, I believe you're right. Paradox snaps his fingers, and the other Ben disappears. He helps Ben up, and rubs his eyes. (Professor Paradox): Pity. It was the power that corrupted him, in the end. He could have saved New Vale. (Ben): So..not all of my alternate versions come from Bellwood? (Professor Paradox): Obviously, how lazy do you think the Creators of Time ''were, Ben? ''A door appears in the wall next to them. (Professor Paradox): Ah, finally! My guest has arrived. Paradox walks to the door and opens it. (Professor Paradox): It's been too long, my dear. The guest walks through the door, and takes off a hat. (Rachel): You know, you never have been good at keeping time. (Professor Paradox): I do confess, during my period in insanity, my sense of time was shattered. Would you like some tea? (Rachel): I'm fine, thank you. Now, why have you called me? (Professor Paradox): Because, I'm afraid Eon has struck once again. (Rachel): Didn't you put him i- (Professor Paradox, interrupting): Shh! No spoilers. (Ben): Spoilers of what? (Professor Paradox): That, Benjamin, is for a later day, once our current struggle has ended. But, for now, there is the present. I alone cannot defeat Eon, he would incinerate my life force, and I would have to spend the next eternity in the middle of the space in-between the two universes, until my existence was restored. (Ben): What do we do? (Rachel): Please, I am a scientist, I studied..extra-terrestrial chemicals in my time. Cue a boring research montage like the one from Alien Swarm. Said montage goes on for an hour, until Ben falls asleep. (Rachel): How is HE supposed to be the one that..you know..why not Max? (Professor Paradox): I discussed this with Max and Azmuth, and they both agree that Ben's future is greater, and the..thing..will affect that. Epecially when Ben loses- Paradox notices his ring is glowing. (Rachel): I can handle this. Go. Paradox nods, taps his ring, and disappears. (Rachel): Up. I'm tired of you just sleeping while I'm working. She shakes Ben. (Ben): Got anything? (Rachel, sighing): Yes. Rachel pulls up a plasma screen, and cycles through various screens, and then stops a few moments later. (Rachel): Eon has been spotted in London. Second, his power increase CAN be undone, his gauntlet HAS to be removed, though. Do that, and you should have no problem defeating him. (Ben): Easier said than done. How am I supposed to get to London anywa- Ben is cut off as he falls down a hole in the floor, and lands in a small pod, which activates, and Ben disappears. He arrives in London a few moments later. (Ben): Wow. Ben notices that he has a Bluetooth on his right ear. (Rachel): THAT is how you get to London. Now, listen carefully. Big Ben. That's where Eon currently is, according to satellites. (Ben): Right. A clock tower, figures. Ben scrolls through the Omnitrix, and transforms. (Jetray): Here we go! Jetray flies off, in the direction of the gigantic tower off in the distance. In a few minutes, he arrives at Big Ben, and lands. (Jetray): Well. I'm here. Now wha- There's a massive explosion, and debris falls down on Jetray, who swiftly dodges it. (Jetray): Alright, who's there?! Eon levitates down to the ground, electricity sparking around him. (Eon): Tennyson! Late as always. Jetray times out, and Ben runs at Eon, but is knocked back. (Eon): Never learn. Too bad you'll die like that. Eon presses a button on his gauntlet, and an energy scythe appears in his hand, and Eon swings it at Ben, who barely avoids its shard blade. (Ben): Stop trying to decapitate me, bro. That's not cool. Ben quickly cycles through his playlist and transforms right as Eon slashes at him with his scythe, creating a huge flash of light. (Eon): Oh well, I guess that's the end of that miserable little chapter. The light fades away, revealing that Ben had transformed into Wildvine, ultimately saving his life. (Wildvine): That was just the prologue! Here's where it all begins! Wildvine plants his roots into the ground beneath him, and grabs Eon with his tendrils. (Wildvine): And here's the epilogu- Eon breaks free from Wildvine's grip, and fires a ray at his chest, knocking Wildvine down. (Eon): Surrender Tennyson, or die. The same Needler from before appears in Eon's hand, already charged. Eon waits a few seconds for a response, but upon hearing none, pulls the trigger and fires at Wildvine's head, supposedly killing him. (Eon): SUCCESS! BEN TENNYSON LIVES NO MORE! Xarlek appears and grabs Eon's chest. (Xarlek): You idiot! He was the only one that was able to open the final gate! Him and him alone, not even his alternate versions! Now our plan is ruined, you greedy fool! Our partnership is through! They don't notice that Wildvine had healed himself, due to his regenerative abilities. (Wildvine): Ahem. Wildvine grabs them with his tendrils. (Xarlek): Forget what I just said. Let's go. Eon and Xarlek both disappear, as Wildvine times out. (Ben): The last gate..What could that mean? Paradox appears behind him. (Professor Paradox): Ben! We have to go back! (Ben, turning around): Paradox! Back where? (Professor Paradox): Back to Bellwood, of course! Come on, time is of the essence, I'm afraid. A DeLorean appears next to Paradox, and the driver's door opens, emitting a cloud of smoke. As the smoke clears, a figure gets out of the car. (Emmett Brown): Paradox. We must hurry, a horrific attack on Bellwood is happening even as we speak! Some crazy guy in a purple space suit is erasing various beings from space-time, and..possibly, most likely, certainly, transforming those he deems worthy into his allies. (Professor Paradox): Eon. I suspected that. (Ben): What do we do now? (Emmett Brown): We must signal our allies. It's the only chance we've got at stopping that lunatic! THE END Characters *Ben Tennyson *Professor Paradox *Doctor Emmett Brown (first appearance, cameo) *Rachel Paradox (first appearance) Villains *Xarlek *Eon *Eon's Soldiers (first reappearances) **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 70) (first appearance; villain turned hero) **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 97) (first appearance; sent back to home reality by Paradox) Aliens Used By Ben *Diamondhead *Buzzskull *First-Aid (first appearance) *Clockwork (first reappearance) *Four Arms *Jetray *Wildvine (first reappearance) By Evil Ben *Ditto Trivia *Some allusions made to various media include: **The opening dialogue said by Eon is an allusion to the opening narration from Fallout 3. **Ditto #1 makes an allusion to the movie 300 before charging at Eon's Soldiers. **Eon also talks about the Covenant from Halo, as well as use some of their weaponry, such as the Needler, and the Covenant's Energy Sword. **When Eon says "Everything IS awesome", he made an allusion the song Everything is Awesome from The LEGO Movie. **Both Paradox and Ben make allusions the fight between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. *Allusions to previous events in the Ben 10 franchise include: **Ben makes an allusion to The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. *It is revealed that not ALL alternate Bens come from Bellwood. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Episodes Category:Ben 10: Negative Rising Season One Category:Lego Master